Sólo Un Juego
by Natsu.Reita
Summary: "Es sólo un juego, ¿verdad?" Corta Historia sobre como Shirogane coloca a Akira en una situación vergonzosa, una vez más. Yaoi. Shirogane X Akira.
1. Bienvenido

Título: Sólo un juego.  
Resumen: "Es sólo un juego, ¿verdad?" Corta Historia sobre como Shirogane coloca a Akira en una situación vergonzosa, una vez más.  
Fandom: Monochrome Factor  
Pairing: Shirogane X Akira  
Rated: M  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Monochrome Factor le pertenecen a Kairi Sorano. Este fic fue hecho sin ánimos de lucro.  
Aclaraciones:  
—¿Shirogane? — preguntó molesto (Dialogo normal)  
—_¿Shirogane?_ — preguntó molesto (Pensamientos y flashback –cursiva- )  
Nota del autor: Trate en lo posible que los personajes no me quedaran OoC, pero no estoy muy convencida. Acepto sugerencias. Aún no sé cuantos capítulos podrá tener, posiblemente dos nada más, todo depende de mi ánimo~ :3

Capítulo 1

~Bienvenida~

Se hallaba sentado en su cama, curando algunas pequeñas heridas a sus costados. Hace unas horas se encontraba luchando con algunos kokuchi, mantener el equilibrio entre el mundo de las sombras y el de la luz se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicado.

—Desde que desapareció, ahora es más difícil detener esas sombras —se dijo a si mismo, mientras guardaba las vendas y el alcohol en el botiquín, se abotono su camisa y se recostó en la cama— Debería tomar una ducha.

Hace algunas semanas Shirogane había desaparecido, dejando sólo una nota sencilla nota, con un "Regresaré pronto, te extrañare" acompañado de un cursi y pequeño corazón. Akira estaba molesto y decepcionado, al parecer Shirogane seguía ocultándole información, seguía sin confiar en él.

Akira sintió una extraña presencia y no dudó en ponerse en guardia, aún tenía Doppler liberado, asó que podría defenderse sin problemas. Aunque aquella presencia no era parecida a la de un kokuchi. Se levantó e invocó a sus armas, esperando cualquier ataque.

—Oh, pero que agradable bienvenida —se escuchó una característica voz melosa, provenía de atrás de Akira, sorprendido se dio la vuelta para atacar, y se detuvo al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Shiro…gane? ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? —preguntó molesto, procurando no alzar la voz para no despertar a su familia.

—Ahh… Estaba en el mundo de las sombras, tenia que recuperar un poco de energía —sonrió despreocupadamente— Tú… ¿Me extrañaste, A-ki-ra-kun? —le susurró en el oído , acercándose lo suficiente, cómo siempre solía hacerlo.

—¡No inventes! —empujó a Shirogane, alejándolo lo suficiente— Pudiste haber explicado eso en la nota.

—Disculpa, no quería preocuparte —se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia, mientras vio a través de la camisa medio abierta de Akira las vendas en su cuerpo— ¿Estás herido?

—Sólo un poco, estaba luchando con algunos kokuchi, y atacaron a la vez… —Akira vio su mirada preocupada y suspiró — Esta bien, no fueron graves.

—Discúlpame nuevamente Akira-kun —tomó ambas manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos, creando una escena algo dramática— Si tan sólo hubiese llegado antes…

—Te dije que no importa —interrumpió, levemente sonrojado y soltando el agarre con brusquedad— En fin, iré a ducharme, ya regreso.

Akira dispuesto a dejar la habitación, tomó el pomo de la puerta, pero la mano de Shirogane le prohibió la salida, mientras la otra se adentro en su camisa, posándose en una de las heridas vendadas.

—¿No te duele? —le dijo en voz baja, acercándose nuevamente a su oído— Puedo curarte…

—¿Qué crees que haces? —dijo avergonzado, dándose la vuelta y quitando la mano de su cuerpo.

—Sólo me preocupo —sonrió ligeramente— Porque te quiero, Akira —acercó ambas manos, y desbotono lentamente la camisa del menor.

—Tengo que irme —dijo finalmente, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Shirogane y con las energías que le quedaban, apartó a Shirogane y salió de la habitación.

Debía huir de aquella vergonzosa escena, entró rápidamente al baño, cerrando la puerta, y se vio en el espejo, pudo notar el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué rayos me sucede? —se dijo a si mismo, lavando su cara, y al dirigir nuevamente su mirada al espejo se encontró reflejo de Shirogane, sonriendo como siempre.

—¡Podrías darme privacidad! —gritó Akira, sorprendido por la repentina aparición.

—Sólo me apeteció tomar un baño.

—¡Espera a que salga!

—Se haría muy tarde, así que… —silencio unos minutos y le dirigió una mirada sensual— ¿Nos bañamos juntos?

La situación empezó a molestar a Akira, se estaba sintiendo incómodo y nervioso, aunque no quisiere admitirlo, la única manera de acabar aquello era siguiéndole el juego.

—Bueno, duchémonos juntos —desabotono su camisa, y se quitó sus característicos pantalones rojos y sonrió sastifecho al ver la cara sorprendida de Shirogane.

—Akira… — fue lo único que salió de sus labios, ya que fue empujado hacia la ducha, sintiendo luego el agua tibia caer encima, mojando toda su ropa.

—Tsk, ya nos estamos bañando, ¿Feliz? —dijo fastidiado, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ahh, pero ahora deberías empezar a seducirme —habló fingiendo inocencia, acercándose a Akira—. _Pequeño error que acabas de ocurrir, no te dejaré escapar_ —dijo mentalmente.

—¿Seducir?, ¿Se supone que tengo que hacer esto? —Cortó la distancia que quedaba entre ambos, y subió sus manos por el pecho de Shirogane, quitándole el pesado abrigo negro, se colocó de cuclillas, se acercó a su rostro y sonrió satisfecho, bajando nuevamente— _No te dejes llevar_ —se repetía continuamente en su mente.

—Yo no llamaría esto seducir, sino 'provocar' —empezó a acercarse mucho más, mientras Akira retrocedía, hasta hacer contacto con la fría pared, quedando acorralado—, Aunque no importa, produce el mismo efecto —acercó ambos rostro, mientras tomaba su cintura.

Sus labios se unieron, Akira sorprendido, posó sus manos en el pecho del otro, tratando de alejarlo, Shirogane lo abrazó con más fuerza, convirtiéndose en vano cualquier intento de Akira. Se profundizó el beso, Akira dejó de forzar, dejando caer ambas manos a su costado, y sólo se dejo hacer. Se separaron finalmente, jadeando, aún con el agua cayendo encima de ellos, mientras se veían mutuamente. Akira sonrojado, volteo el rostro.

—Te quiero Akira —tomó su mentón, obligándolo a verlo— ¿Qué sientes por mí, Akira-kun?

—_Es sólo un juego…¿Verdad_? —se dijó a si mismo, tratando se convencerse— No… no lo sé —bajó su mirada, para ocultar su vergüenza—, _Realmente no lo sé._

—Yo te ayudaré a averiguarlo —sonrió y lo besó suavemente, para luego darle cortos besos en su cuello.

—De…tente —fue la única queja que dio, mientras constantes gotas caian, al igual que sus dudas.

* * *

Si, un final un poco cortante, pero les prometo que en el otro cap habrá lemon... Tal vez. Me aseguraré de que quede lo mejor posible.

¡Gracias por leer!

Sus reviews me traerán felicidad, y harán que me den más ánimos para continuar :3


	2. Reconócelo

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!  
Disculpen por la gran tardanza, pero estuve muchos días sin inspiración, y cada vez que comenzaba este capítulo sentía que lo arruinaba. Pero finalmente me digne a continuarlo, ¡y aquí esta!. Por cierto, si ven que me "comí" alguna "L" es porque mi teclado esta fallando un poco. ¡Disculpen por eso!

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene LEMON (relaciones sexuales) YAOI (HombrexHombre). Si eres sensible a estos temas, por favor... ¡No leer!

Sin más palabras, disfruten:

* * *

Volvió a besar sus labios, delimitándolos con su lengua, mientras terminaba de deshacerse de su camisa, posando sus manos por el pecho de Akira, estimulando sus tetillas. Pequeños gemidos escapaban de los labios del menor.

—¿Y qué sientes ahora? —continuaba interrogándolo mediante susurros, mientras rozaba su piel, causando un escalofrío en cada parte del cuerpo de Akira.

Descendió lentamente, dejando su camino de besos y lamidas por el torso. Se detuvo en su abdomen, atrasando el momento, comenzó a jugar con su ombligo, provocándolo y torturándolo. Levantó su mirada, vió el sonrojado y excitado rostro de Akira. Se encontraron sus miradas cómplices, indicándole a Shirogane que podía continuar. Sin perder más tiempo, lamió lascivamente su miembro, provocando un gemido ronco al otro.

Akira perdió cualquier intento de autocontrol, o admitía internamente, le encantaba todas esas sensaciones, le encantaba Shirogane y deseaba aún más. Sentía el tortuoso vaivén, la calidez de su boca, y las lamidas fugases que recibía. Sin pudor, tomo de os cabellos de Shirogane, guiándolo e incitándolo a aumentar el ritmo.

Shirogane añadió velocidad, mientras volvió a observar a Akira, sin perderse ninguna reacción, disfrutaba de aquella vista tan sensual. Y con un gemido fuerte, Akira llegó al climax; Shirogane tragándose su semilla se evantó de nuevo, besándolo, mientras esperaba que recuperara su aliento.

—Yo te deseo, A-ki-ra-kun —le susurró, para luego sonreir y bajar su mano, adentrando uno de sus dedos.

—Ahh… —se quejó ligeramente al sentir a intromisión, se aferró del cuello de Shirogane, con la intención de hacerlo continuar.

Con movimientos circulares preparaba la entrada de Akira, y acercaba más sus cuerpos. Introducía los demás dedos mientras daba cortos besos en su cuello y labios.

—Estoy…listo —dijo con voz baja, un poco avergonzado.

—Ah…¿Qué, Akira-kun? —dijo en tono divertido para molestarlo, sacando luego sus dedos.

—Tsk… Hazlo de una vez —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Como desees, Akira-kun—sonrió, introduciendo su miembro lentamente, mientras volvía a besarlo, para calmar el dolor.

Permanecieron quietos por un momento, sólo escuchando el constante sonido del agua caer, Akira se movió su cadera, haciendo que Shirogane comenzara su labor. Aumentando cada vez su ritmo, y los gemidos y jadeos de ambos.

Akira se aferraba con sus piernas y brazos de Shirogane, mientras sentía su cálido aliento en su cuello, pensó que en cualquier momento desfallecería. Ambos de inundaron de éxtasis, mientras continuaban con su acto erótico.

—Shirogane… yo — intentó culminar su frase, mientras se aferraba aún más, su último espasmo o hizo llegar nuevamente al orgasmo, se contrajo, logrando que Shirogane acabara en su interior.

Calmándose un poco sus fuertes respiraciones, Shirogane salió de Akira, cerrando finalmente a ducha, y buscando unas toallas para ambos. Akira no dijo ni una palabra.

El despertador sonaba insistentemente, Akira abrió lentamente sus ojos. Cansado, lanzó un gruñido y detuvo el reloj. Se sentía cálida a habitación, a pesar de lluvioso clima que hacia afuera.

—Hmm —gimió perezosamente, y aún semi-dormido, se acorrucó más, sintiendo un suave tacto. —¿Suave…? —Se preguntó mentalmente, abriendo bruscamente los ojos—, ¡¿Shirogane? —gritó escandalosamente, cayendo de la cama por la impresión.

—Ahmm, Akira-kun —melosamente lo tomó de los brazos, lo atrajo nuevamente a él.

Akira forcejeó nuevamente, mientras pedía que lo soltase, Shirogane sólo de divertía con aquella situación. Todo se calmó por un instante, escuchándose un estornudo.

—Akira, ¡Te refriaste!

—No, es sólo alergia —dijo sonrojado, recordando que había estado casi toda la noche debajo la ducha.

Shirogane sonrió, abrazando nuevamente a Akira, y este sin poner resistencia, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Y que sientes ahora? —volvió a preguntar.

—Creo que…—se sonrojo aún más, mientras bajaba su mirada, negando suavemente—. No, no lo creo. Yo… Te quiero, Shirogane —dijo rápidamente y en tono bajo, tapándose su rostro con ambas manos.

—Yo también te quiero, A-ki-ra-kun —respondió divertido, apartando sus manos, y besándolo tiernamente.

~OWARI~

* * *

Y con este capítulo doy por finalizado este "Two-shot"  
Se que me salió un poco más corto que el anterior, me disculpo nuevamente por eso.

¡Gracias a NaYaTo, sol yuki uzumaki y yura kinomoto por sus reviews!

Y a todos los demás que leyeron.

Besos y abrazos a todos.

さよなら！


End file.
